Deadly Angel
by coldbrowneyes
Summary: It's very au.  I enjoy watching the old clips of duke so this is a story based on Robin being raised by him. I also enjoy her and Sonny together in any way.


The Disclaimer I own nothing that is on Gh. All new characters and the plot are mine so be nice and don't take it(not that you probably want them). This story is Au very au.

Info: Robin was raised by Duke and was never close to Robert or Mac. When Robin was 17 and a half she moved Portcharles. She does date Stone and is friends with lily and Brenda more so with Lily than Brenda.

Robin, Stone, Brenda, Sonny, Miquel and Lilly were at the Outback having dinner. Stone smiled at his girlfriend of two years and then turned to Miquel and smirked, "so are you two going to tie the knot before or after the baby is born? You two have been engaged for a year already, hell are you two even divorced from your previous marriage, I know there was doubts that the divorce was final or that's what Miquel told me?" Miquel kindly flipped his friend off and snarkily snapped "at least we have a plan and I propped the question and yes we are divorced. When are you going to pop the question even Sonny and Brenda has made it that far. " Stone sighed, "Yeah that is why we are here instead of at home." Stone dropped his voice to a whisper and muttered to what he thought was himself "I have three times". Miquel's eyebrows went up "What was that last part Stone?" Stone frowned in response and snarled "back the hell off she has a open marriage proposal since she turned me down three times. So just drop the damn subject." Brenda and Lilly both frowned and looked at Robin in surprise who responded with a shrug.

Sonny sighed, "will you two quit fussing we are celebrating my engagement. Also girls quit glaring at Robin she just might not be ready for that step." Robin gives a small smile to Sonny just as she hears "Bella" come out of a very familiar voice but it couldn't be could it? Robin eyes fly toward the sound behind Sonny there standing with his grandfather and Sonny's boss Damien Smith and some associates of theirs was her X Damien James Smith IV hmm was he even her X did they break up. Robin just stared at the man. DJ as he was known by for his part swallowed hard and closed his eyes this wasn't going to be pretty he definitely needed to make a run for it but she would find him and it would be worse damn it.

Robin got up cursing in several languages and walked over to the gorgeous 26 year old man and stopped right in front of him and snapped "When did you get out and when were you going to tell me?" DJ sighed and turned away choosing to look at a wall instead of the young woman in front of him. and muttered "6 months Bella. I've been out for 6 months and no I was not going to tell you I was out we didn't really part on good terms. You told me to never speak to you again!"

Flashback!

Robin Nadia Isabella Margeret Lavery was angry at her lover very angry. "your being a stupid selfish bastard Idiot there is so many ways to get out of this." " Yeah like what let your favorite grandfather deal with it? No, thank you. Enough people have died in the past because of this. Your a fool if you think I am going to flip on you and let you fall back on that immunity you have from Russia or is it Ireland? And don't even`start with the idea you had yesterday I will not let you whore yourself out for this no way in the world your mine I am going through with this trial it will be fine.

The mafia princess glared at the man "yeah right if you go to prision for this you are to never ever speak to me again and that speaks Robin Nadia Isabella Margeret Lavery Devane Scorpio Ferillia Lavery".

"I am not going to prison. Now come to bed" The quiet 17 year old glared at the man and climbed into bed with him. He sighed not knowing that she was already given him the silent treatment and the next and final words he would here would be "I hope you rot, bastard" When he received the verdict he did. If he had known he would of probably of gave in.

End Flashback

The truthful response from the mobster was met with a fist in the face by his pissed off X betrothed who was rapidily angry speaking and curesing in greek. The man frowned he did not speak greek well and defintinly not that fluently what he did atually pick was the greek words hate, bastard, love, and a lot or cursing. The man sighed rubbing his jaw and swepping an eye around the room seeing a mixture of emotions before turning to the angry girl who was speaking even more rapidly and giving small pauses like she was in a conversation. DJ frowned even deeper as he saw that the girl was on the phone and glared in response as she hung up. she then started counting fast to onehundered in greek, galic, itiliain, spaninish, rushian, english, greek, galic, and english then kicking him in the nuts causing him to curse "shit I would like kids Nadiia Isabella Margeret Lavery." Robin responded with a fist in his face and getting back on the phone and dialing her older brother back on the phone and this time she talked in english. "I did as you told me to liam. I counted to 100 in greek, galic, Itilian, spaninish, rushian, english, greek, galic, and english. I then kicked him where it hurts the most for a guy and punched him again it didn't work I still want to kill the bastard."

Back in Greece Liam sighs and rolls his eyes at his younger adopted sister's coment and smirks "that's great sis but I also told you to talk to him in english and sleep on it but did it help do still want popoli to toture him to death or would you settle for shooting him?" Liam sighs again and pours himself a drink feeling sorry for his old friend from boarding school.

Start split sceen

Robin studdied the man on his knees and sighed. "I guess i would settle for a couple months of papoli torturing him before I shoot him instead of two years."

Liam laughs happily "very good it is working how about you count again in english and see how far you make it while I talk to the idiot."

Robin or Nadia Isabella as she was called growing up sighed," uh fine 1, 2, liam wants to talk to you idiot. 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. I am not sleeping on it or talking to him 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20 he is not getting this phone 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30. He is to afraid to get my phone or in to much pain. 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50 I am getting tired of counting."

Liam sighs " toss it to him, sit down, close your eyes and i better hear you counting in the background and start over with one and go to 5,000 before you open your eyes and get up."

Robin frowns plops to the floor like a pouting child "yes bubby" tossing the phone at the man before closing her eyes and starting over with one.

Dj smirks at the young woman sitting in the floor of the resterant in her very nice dress and sighs "yes, L"iam?"

Liam smirks, "I suggust that you run for some flowers to do your begging with and I do mean beg. then after that if she is still speaking Greek to you Run hard and fast you will be running for your life you know. Sorry bro. You only have till 5,000 and she is already to 200. You can give her phone to Sonny/Tony."

DJ walks to the table and sighs and softly asks where the nearst flower shop I want to get back before she gets to her goal.

Sonny who was smirking reaches for the phone "three blocks south on the right, i doubt it will work bastard" "I will hopefully be back before she reaches her goal Michael Antonio Corinthois Lancing and it is none of your bussiness." The man runs out as sonny laughs into the phone "how far does she have to count liam."

"5000, Tony"

Tony frowns at the response his best friend gives and sighs "I am stopping her at 2500 that's just mean. besides she''s not the only one pissed at the bastard he broke her heart and you know it."

Liam sighs "Tony count"

"I am not counting william"

"antonio count now and lay the phone down""

Sonny winced at the tone and counting in spanish then galic then greek then english then italian he was into russian for the 5th time and Robin was on 4985 when the man came back in with Robins favorite flaowers. Sonny glared at the man who and was curentlg dragging his family lawyer to the table he was at and watched the lawyer sit down arfer being told whatever the counting guy wants aything I own anything. D J frowns and picks up the phone as robin opens his eyes and is speaking loudly in greek as his sonny. Dj frowns into the phone Bye Liam. I am sorry very sorry bella." just as he drops to his knees in front of her. the girl frowns then starts crying then flies to sonny fluntly speaking in three languages who stops counting and just glares and plays with the girls hair.

Dj frowns into the phone "I think that things kind of took a bad turn she is crying into your bestfriends shoulder and they are doing that Tony bella language that even you don't understand. That is a bad thing right?"

Liam frowns " depends I would be making funeral plans just in case buddy and my name isn't popping up is it."

"Just now, why?"

"if they are mad at me I'll kill you myself no offense "

"none taken I'll ask so inknow how many people want to kill me? Are you two mad at liam."

The two glare at the mand and snarl in english yes he's a dead man like you."

"Yes buddy they are pissed at you i hope you are the one who kills me"

"Don't bet on it," Liam responds.


End file.
